The present invention relates to an information processing technology, an information processing device for information processing, and a mobile terminal including the same.
Patent document 1 describes an information reproducing unit that reproduces image and sound data using image and sound data characteristics with low power consumption. The information reproducing unit controls frequencies of a sound reproduction clock for sound data sampling based on a count clock that is controlled using time information included in a received broadcast signal.
Patent document 2 describes a receiving terminal unit for receiving transmitted digital broadcast packet data and a packet data recording unit for recording received packet data on a tape recording medium. The receiving terminal unit detects a PCR identification flag from input packets, extracts the PCR from a packet having the PCR identification flag, supplies the PCR to a 27-MHz phase-locked loop (PLL) circuit, and generates a 27-MHz synchronization signal whose time reference corresponds to the frequency of a system clock during encoding.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 2007-150809    Patent Document 2: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application No. 09 (1997)-186665